


Home

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, It's a little sad, M/M, Phil Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Phil’s family home has been sold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had started this when my own parents sold their house, but kind of forgot about it. I revisited it when oqua said she wished such a fic existed. So I finished it and snowcappedeevee beta'd it for me.

“Phil, sweetie…” His mum said into the phone. Phil’s stomach dropped. “Someone put an offer in on the house...and your father and I accepted.”

“Okay.” 

“Okay? That’s it?” She said, “I thought you would be upset.” 

“Well, I’m not happy about it, but, I mean...I am not _too_ surprised. You’ve had the house for sale for awhile now,” Phil said. 

“Alright...well I guess we’ll be seeing you soon then. I know you already went through the attic and took everything from there, but there is still a lot in your room. We’ll need you you come and take what you want.”

“I can get up there next weekend, is that alright?” 

“That’s fine. We’ll look forward to seeing you. Will Dan be coming with?” She asked. 

“Don’t know, I’ll have to ask him.” 

“Okay well let me know. Are you sure you’re all right with this?”

“Yeah,” Phil sighed. 

____

“What’s up with you?” Dan asked as he sat on the couch next to Phil in the lounge. 

“Huh? What makes you think something is wrong?” Phil asked, looking up from his laptop. 

“Phil...we’ve been together for how many years now? I know when something is off.” Dan sighed. 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Phil said, forcing a smile. 

“That is not a good Phil smile. That, mate, is a sad Phil smile. Are you seriously not going to tell me what the problem is?”

“What are you doing next weekend?” Phil said. 

“Are you changing the subject?” Dan asked. Phil shook his head. “Oh, not planning on doing anything, why?” 

“My parents sold the house. I have to go get the rest of my stuff,” Phil said, then looked back at the screen of his laptop. 

“Oh.”  
_____

“Mum, we’re here.” Phil said as he and Dan walked in the front door. He noted the lack of family pictures on the walls and the slightly faded outlines they left behind. His stomach lurched a little, but he turned and smiled as his mother walked into the foyer to meet them. 

“Hi boys!” She said smiling. Her eyes lingering over Phil a little longer than normal, trying to ascertain his mood. “Dan, I’m glad you could make it.” 

“And miss going through all of Phil’s old stuff. Wouldn’t miss it.” He winked at her. They exchanged a glance between the two of them, then both looked at Phil. 

“What?” Phil said.

“Nothing.” His mother shrugged. “So anyway...we’ll have dinner in a few hours. Do you guys want a snack or you just going to start packing?” 

“I’m not hungry, thanks.” Phil said. He was feeling a little nauseated, “think I’m coming down with something actually.” 

“I could use a snack.” Dan said, looking at Phil for a moment. “Why don’t you go up to your room and take a nap. I know you slept for crap last night. I’ll be up in a bit to help pack up, sound okay?” Dan smiled and kissed Phil’s cheek. 

“Okay.” Phil said before turning to go upstairs. 

“So? How is he really?” His mother whispered to Dan once Phil was out of earshot. 

“Not quite sure,” Dan said. “He says he’s fine, but I can tell somethings off.”  
_____

Phil climbed the stairs to his room. _His room._ Full stop. No one else's room...He turned the doorknob and pushed. He turned on the light and dropped their overnight bag on the floor. His parents already had gotten rid of the small sofa he had, along with his desk and a bookshelf. Leaving only the bed, his small side table, and his wardrobe. He looked in a box that was by the wall. Just books. He shrugged, nothing in there he needed. He lay down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. A few staples still stuck in the plaster from when he hung posters there. He closed his eyes. The smell was the same, even if it didn’t look like the room he once knew. It looked so empty now. The room looked bigger. It looked empty, not like his room. He hated it. The walls were painted a bland neutral colour and they had changed the carpet to appeal to future homeowners.

Truthfully, he did like how it looked now. The hideous walls he had were gone, but they were his. Now some stranger was going to have this room, and it would be like he never existed here. 

He had a lot of firsts in this room. He grew up here and had some amazing memories here. His bunny hopping around as he did homework. His hamsters rolling around in their balls as he played video games. The first time he had a girl in his bed, even if they didn’t do anything. He filmed his first youtube video here, sat at his desk that was now gone. He talked on the phone, and MSN with friends for hours, and started his exploration of the internet in here. This room is where he started to discover himself. He rolled to his stomach, facing the wall, clutching the pillow to his chest. He dozed off eventually thinking about how, all too soon, he would never be able to come here again. 

Dan knocked on the door an hour later. No response from inside, so he twisted the knob and walked in. The lights were on, but Phil was sprawled out in the bed fast asleep. Dan smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. “Phil...Philly…” He leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Babe...time to wake up.” 

Phil stirred, and without opening his eyes pulled Dan down to lay with him curving his body around him. “Lay with me for a bit please.” Phil sighed snuggling into Dan’s warmth. 

“Just for a bit.” Dan smiled. “How’re you doing?”

“Fine. Why do you keep asking that?” 

“Because Phil, you don’t seem fine. I know you're sad about it. Talk to me,” Dan said, turning in Phil’s arms so they were facing each other. 

“I’m really okay. It’s not like I live here anymore. I haven’t in years.”

“Phil…” 

“What? I think you’re just projecting. You just think this would upset me, but it really isn’t. This isn’t my house.” 

“Okay. Fine, stick to that story I guess.” Dan sighed.

Phil chuckled, “I will, because it’s the truth.” It wasn’t. But he would be damned if he had to admit to anyone that he was so pathetically upset about it. He barely admitted it to himself. This was his house, and the thought of strangers living here was so disturbing it embarrassed him. 

______

He and Dan left a couple days later with only one small box of things he decided to keep, since their apartment had very little storage. Dan was a good sport the entire time, and encouraged Phil to take whatever he wanted.

On the train back to London, Phil looked through the box, picking up random items, while Dan slept. He picked up a photo he had found at the bottom of his wardrobe. He and Martyn as kids, primary school age, opening Christmas presents in front of a tree. In the corner of the photo he could see the slipper clad foot of his late grandfather, wrapping paper stuck to it. He can vaguely remember that Christmas, since that was the year he got moon shoes. In hindsight they were the worst things for him to get, but back then he was so excited. He wore them for about a half hour before almost cracking his head open on the corner of the kitchen cupboards. That was the one and only time he wore those death traps. 

He picked up another photo; he and Martyn standing on the stairs in suits, holding easter baskets. He remembered how much fun it was hunting for eggs in the garden. He had thought that one day, his children would hunt for eggs at grandma and grandpa’s house, the same place he did so many years ago. He tossed the photo back in the box and closed the lid. 

_____

 

“See you in a couple days.” His mother said before she hung up. 

“What happened?” Dan said, watching Phil. 

“Nothing happened,” Phil said, picking up his book. 

“Phil.” 

“What?” 

“Phil, what did your mum say. I know something is up, don’t even try to deny it.” 

“She just called to tell me they have a closing date, and the last day at the house is next Thursday. Told me I should come back for a couple days. The movers are coming to empty it that afternoon.” 

“So when are you going?” 

“I thought we’d go on Tuesday.” 

“Phil...I can’t go.” 

“What? Why not?” 

“Remember I already have plans with my gran. Remember we had tickets for the theatre?” Dan sighed. 

“Oh crap, I completely forgot. I’ll call my mum and tell her I can’t go.” 

“Phil. Don’t be an idiot. You should go, you should go say goodbye.” Dan said, putting his hand on Phil’s thigh. 

“It’s only a house, Dan. You make it sound like a funeral.” 

“Well it kind of is. I wish I hadn’t gotten tickets so I could go with you for moral support. Not to mention, I would have liked to fool around one last time in that bedroom.” He winked, making Phil’s stomach flip with the thought.  
_____

He let himself in the front door, possibly for the last time. His heart hammered in his chest as he noticed how empty the house was. They had already moved some of their furniture out. “Phil!” His mum said as she walked down the stairs, “My goodness you startled me.” She covered her heart, but smiled affectionately. 

“Sorry,” Phil said, leaning down to kiss her cheek. “It’s so empty in here. Looks so strange.” 

“I know, it’s weird, huh?” She smiled and looked around. “You want to bring your stuff up to your room? Dinner’s almost ready.” 

“Sure.” He picked up his bag and trudged up the stairs. The empty walls almost taunting him as he went. He pushed open the door to his room. His heart almost stopped when he saw it. Just his bed and bedside table remained. He walked in and sat hard on the edge of the bed. This was not his room. It was already a stranger's room and his eyes began to sting at the thought. 

_____

After dinner and playing a board game with the rest of his family, he went up to his room, claiming to have a headache. In reality it was more of a heartache. He texted Dan to ask how his day was. 

Phil: How was your day?

Dan: Fine. Miss you tonight tho.

Phil: Miss you too, my room is so empty. Wish you were here to make it feel less bizarre. 

Dan: one last sexy Skype session in your room? ;P that make you feel better?

Phil: LOL. 

Dan: seriously. i’m horney and my boyfriend is far far away. 

Phil: you are ridiculous.

Dan: *pout, puppy dog eyes.* 

Phil: Fine. give me a few minutes.  
______

“So now that we revisited our roots,” Dan smirked, “How are you doing with all this?” 

“Fine.” Phil shrugged as he wiped off his stomach with his discarded shirt. 

“I know you’re not, I can see you’re not. But I’ll accept it, I guess, since you give me no option.”

“I really am,” Phil lied through his teeth.

“I wish I could be there for you...and to say goodbye myself. I have a lot of great memories in that house.” Dan smiled. “I didn’t grow up there, but I became a man there if you know what I mean.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Phil. 

Phil laughed, “You weren't a virgin.”

“I kind of was...I mean...you were my first in some ways. But that is not the only reason I love that house.” Dan said seriously, “I mean every time I was there are still some of my best memories. It’s where I got to know you. It’s funny, I always pictured bringing our kids there one day to visit grandma and grandpa. Christmas...summer holidays...all that stuff.” 

“I thought the same thing, but it’s not like they’re going to be homeless, the kids will like the new place.” Phil shrugged, trying to hide the way his throat had tightened and his eyes prickled again. He faked a yawn, “Well, I think I’m going to go to sleep. Love you. Have fun with your gran tomorrow, tell her I’m sorry I missed her.” He waved and closed out of the program before Dan could say anything. He was going to breakdown and didn’t want Dan to see. He shut his laptop as the tears finally started to roll down his cheeks. He stopped crying almost right away though, he rarely cried. Never letting himself do so. He turned out the light and opened his laptop again to turn on a movie to fall asleep to. 

_____

“Phil...Philly...babe…”

“Dan?” Phil said rolling over to find Dan sat on the edge of his bed. “What are you doing here?” 

Dan lay down next to him after kissing him hello. “I decided this was more important so I took the first train. I told my mum, she and gran are going to the theatre. I have to be here for you,” He said, combing his fingers through Phil’s hair. 

Phil smiled, the prickling returning to his eyes. “It’s stupid…” He said his voice surprisingly shaky. “It’s just a house.” A tear slid down his cheek. 

“It is just a house, but it’s the house you grew up in. The house you love. The house that means home to you. So it’s understandable that it makes you sad.” Dan kissed his cheek where a tear just slid down. “It’s not stupid.” Dan pulled him in closer so Phil could bury his face in his neck. The smell of Dan mixing with the smell of his childhood home, making him feel so safe and loved at the same time. The thought that this was the last time the smell and feel of his childhood home would mingle with Dan was overwhelming to think about. A sob escaped him and Dan tightened his grip, and hummed low in his throat. “I’m going to miss this place too, babe.” 

_____

They eventually got up and went downstairs. They spent the day helping Phil’s parents box up the last of the things they needed to pack. For dinner they ordered pizza, since the kitchen was empty. After they were done, everyone played board games until bed. Phil’s brother and his girlfriend, Cornelia, were leaving on the last train out since they had a business meeting the next morning in London. Phil watched his brother say goodbye to the house, realizing how he was not the only one to be saddened by this. 

After Martyn and Cornelia left, they packed up the games and all went their separate ways. This was the last night in the house, not just for Phil, but for his parents, too. Tomorrow the movers were to show up and that was it...done...no longer their house. 

“Philly?” Dan said, pulling Phil out of his head, “let’s go to bed.” 

They climbed the stairs, Phil counting them as he went. Looking at every detail, trying to imprint everything in his mind. Now or never again, he thought. Dan was sitting on the bed when he finally walked into the bedroom. “Thought you got lost or something.” Dan smiled 

“No, was just...looking at things.” Phil said, sitting next to him. He leaned over a bit to rest his head on Dan’s shoulder. Dan tipped his head and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Make love to me one last time in this room.” Dan whispered, as he tipped Phil’s face up in order to capture his mouth with his. A tear escaped but Phil smiled and nodded as he began to strip Dan slowly.  
_____

 

The movers arrived at eight the next morning, way too early, Phil thought...like a million years too early. Three men and a big truck parked out front was the worst thing he had ever seen, he had decided. His heart clenched. His throat tightened as they climbed the stairs and came back down carrying his bed and small table that went with it. As a family they had decided to go get some breakfast and return later to get out of the movers way. 

By three o'clock the house was empty. His parents were talking to the moving truck driver. Phil walked up to his room, and opened the door. He let out a breath and walked in. He looked out the window, everything was basically the way he remembered it. Dan walked in silently and stood next to him and looked out the window, too. “Babe…”

“Hmmm?” Phil hummed. 

“You okay?” Dan asked taking his hand in his, as they both looked out the window. 

Phil didn’t say anything right away, he thought about it. “I’m sad, but I’m okay. I….I’ll be okay.” He turned and gave a watery smile to Dan before he was pulled into a hug and he pressed his face into the crook of Dan’s neck. “It’s not even my room anymore...it’s a stranger's room. The only thing that makes me think it’s mine is the window, because that’s the same.”

“This will always be your room, Phil. I mean, this house will always be yours in some way. Even if a new family lives here, you still have your happy memories here, and those can never be sold.” Dan said bringing his hand up to stroke down Phil’s back. “Just think, the new family will get to make new happy memories here. It’s not like you are using it that much anymore, let someone else have their time here.” 

“You’re right, but I want to be selfish.” 

“That’s a lie.” Dan smirked. “I know that you like that idea. A new family, having new happy times in this house. Your parents are excited to move on. This house it way too big for just the two of them. They’ll miss this house too, but they’re ready.”

“I know.” Phil sighed. “It’s just weird to think when I say _home_ , this won’t be it.” 

“Phil, you haven’t called this home in a while...our apartment is home. Isn’t it? This is your parent’s house.”

“I guess you're right.” Phil smiled. “But coming here was like coming home...kind of...I mean…” Phil looked at Dan smiling as the metaphorical lightbulb turned on in his mind. 

Dan puffed out a laugh, “What?” 

“This isn’t home. I mean it’s my parent’s home. When I come here it’s like home...but it’s not home anymore.” He smiled. Dan looked confused. “Home is our house...or flat. Where we live. That’s home.” 

“It is.” Dan agreed, still a bit confused. 

“Don’t you get it?” Phil asked. Dan blinked at him. “I was upset because someone else was taking my home, but this isn’t home anymore. Hasn’t been for years. I’m ridiculous.”

“No argument here, babe.” Dan smiled. 

“I’ll always have the memories from this house, it doesn’t matter where my parents live.”

“So, what does this mean…?” Dan asked. 

“It means, I’m okay. I really am.” Phil smiled at him. Dan looked at him for a minute, then smiled. 

_______

 

They went downstairs and met Phil’s parents in the foyer. His mother was a bit teary eyed, but they were both smiling nonetheless. “Ready boys?” 

“Yup.” Phil smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

They all walked out the front door for the last time and locked it. Walking down the front path to the street where the car waited for them. Phil turned to look at it. He smiled, “It’s a great house, isn't it?” 

“It is.” Dan said quietly next to him, “I loved it here.” 

“I hope the new family loves it too. The house deserves it.” Phil said and opened the door to get in the car. 

“I’m sure they will.” Dan said sitting next to him and taking his hand over the upholstery. 

Phil’s mother sniffed in the front seat, “You boys ready?” She said before Phil’s dad pulled away from the curb. 

“Yeah.” Phil smiled, and turned to Dan, “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting guys. Or kudos-ing. 
> 
> Thanks again to snowcappedeevee for the beta-ing! And to oqua for inspiring me to finish it. :D


End file.
